Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly to a container having two separated cavities and the article in the two cavities can be mixed with each other by operation.
Description of the Prior Art
Most market available bottled beverages are made by mixing several materials with each other prior to filling the materials into the bottles. Therefore, the storage and the freshness of the beverages becomes an issue. In addition, if the materials are mixed improperly during the manufacturing procedures, the beverages would become muddy or have participates. As a result, consumers would hesitate to buy the beverages due to their outlooks. Such a problem is hard to be solved.
Accordingly, a TW Invention Patent No. 1423906 discloses a container having two receiving cavities for respectively receiving two materials. The two receiving cavities are allowed to be in communication with each other prior to drinking. In detail, the body of the container has a waist portion to divide the cavity in the body into an upper cavity and a lower cavity. A partition member is placed in the bottle and mated with the waist portion so as to separate the upper cavity and the lower cavity. Accordingly, the materials inside the two cavities would not be mixed with each other. A bottle cap is combined with the partition member. When a user wants to drink the beverage inside the container, the bottle cap is unscrewed and the partition member is detached from the waist portion upon the bottle cap is unscrewed, such that the upper cavity becomes in communication with the lower cavity, and the materials inside the two cavities are mixed with each other. Consequently, the beverages would be made prior to drinking. As a result, the bottled beverages can be stored longer, and the bottled beverages would not have a muddy outlook or participates when the bottle beverages are placed in the stores.
However, in order to form the two cavities in the bottle, the length of the partition member would have a certain length, but the length of the partition member is too long to allow the user to take the partition member from the waist portion. In addition, the overlengthed partition member would increase the manufacturing cost of the bottled beverage. Besides, after the partition member is detached from the waist portion of the bottle, the bottle cap cannot be screwed onto the bottle easily due to the exposed partition member, resulting in user's inconvenience.
Additionally, after the partition member is detached from the waist portion to allow the communication between the upper cavity and the lower cavity, the bottle cap cannot be provided for screwing the opening of the bottle. As a result, when the user tends to mixing the materials inside the bottle, the beverage inside the bottle would leak to the bottle cap from the space between the partition member and the opening of the bottle, and further leak to outside from the space between the bottle cap and the threaded portion around the opening of the bottle.
Besides, the aforementioned bottle is gourd shaped, and is different from typical market available bottles, such that customers may hesitate to buy the beverage because the different appearance of the bottle.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.